


Scars and Kisses

by BloodandMemories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mention of Death, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandMemories/pseuds/BloodandMemories
Summary: Everything was just a routine nothing too different from your normal life but sometimes the hands of fate decide to play a game. Will you submit or learn to keep running forever till your heart beats no more?





	Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry been busy and stuff if wanna chat with me my Tumblr is crownblazememories.tumblr.com

The day starts with your usual routine; feeding the strays around your neighborhood. You pet them and love them, and make sure they are all healthy and happy. 

It is warm and humid, and you thank yourself for wearing shorts and a loose shirt. As you walk home, you miss a turn. But something inside you makes you stop, some kind of chill of utter fear and curiosity. You back yourself against the wall. You hear hurried footsteps.  
Then they stop down a pathway you know is dead end. You hear a person beg for mercy.

Then you hear a loud gunshot. 

Your body jolts in response.

You hold your breath, and you pray the killer didn't hear you. The gasp seemed louder than the gunshot. But the meow of one of your favourite strays as it wanders toward the crime scene is louder still. You want to stop the cat, you couldn’t defend that person, but the cat is innocent! But the person, the killer, bends down, and holds a clawed hand out to pet the cat. It purrs loudly, rubs itself and scratches against the claws that just moments before killed a man. Hearing him chuckle brings you back to reality.

Still, you can't help but watch them, hypnotised by the sensitivity of such a fearsome man. Until the cat grows bored and decides to trot in your direction. Your eyes widen in fear. You are holding your breath again, wishing the cat would turn again, turn in any other direction, lead him away.

“Hmm..something interesting there, gatito?”

His steps are light, but to you, they pound heavy as your pulse in your ears, closer and closer with each beat. But still,you are frozen.

“What do we have here?”

You gasp, he appears beside you like a ghost. In all black with some combat gear, his white owl type mask stands out, and his height makes you feel small. Adrenaline takes over, and you dash into a sprint to get away from him.

He tsks somewhere behind you.

You run until your lungs burn and your heart beats out of your chest. You turn to look behind, but that is a worse mistake than waiting in the first place. Behind you, a black smog with red eyes, barrels toward you, hunting you. You pray you know the streets better than he does, and you twist and turn at every chance.

Finally, you see your home, almost there, a beacon of hope. 

Until you are yanked back roughly. Cold metal claws cover your mouth before you can scream, the other arm holds close, your back to his chest.

“So close, but not fast enough.”

His voice is husky, making you shiver against him. He seems to feel it and he chuckles, his breath hits your ear and you shudder again.

“I do have to thank you though, I was going to get you after that hit.”

His cold mask presses against you, it stings like cold steel. You struggle against him with all your might, your legs try to flail but something stops them. You hesitate to look, but when you do, they’re wrapped in black misty bands.

“Now now, kitten, can't have you causing too much trouble.” 

Black blurs your vision, then the same bands bind your hands behind your back. Finally, it wisps into your mouth, clouding your throat.  
You thrash in panic, choking on your cries, tears streaming.

“Just close your eyes, cariño..It just like falling asleep” he whispers softly, too softly.

The more you struggle, the more energy seems to leave. But not in a way that’s familiar. But it doesn’t stop you, you struggle until you lay limp in his arms. His arms come up behind your knees and under your back as the blackness takes you.

When you wake, you think it was a nightmare.   
But your bed isn't this comfortable nor your blanket this warm. The light in room is just a dim glow. The room seems to black and grey, making the room look modern. It’s quite empty, but it seems that things were added for you; a mirror with the price tag still on is the one that catches your eye.

Your heart skips a beat when the bed dips and cold, sharp claws lightly caress your face.

“You're awake. That's good, I was worried I had been too rough with you, cariño.”

His claws carefully push back your hair, as if to get a better look at you. This man seems different to the one that took you. He is gentle with you, in a way not many had been. You still watch him carefully. No amount of concern could dull your fears.

“Please, let me go home. I won't tell anyone.”

He sighs. Instead of answering, he stands and goes to a corner shrouded in shadow. You can't see what he is doing, but it sounds like something opening. Then you hear a very familiar sound.

“Samson”

He brings out your cat, Samson, a red marble tabby Maine coon. Samson is calm in the man's grip, purring as loud as he possibly could, before making his chirping noises at you. He puts Samson on his feet and the cat runs over to jump on your bed. His purring continues as he head-butts you for attention.

 

You hug him tight, and for a flash of a moment, you think if your cat trusts him, it might be safe.   
But he murdered someone.   
When the man holds out his hand, Samson slinks over to him.

“See kitten, I'm not a bad person.” He rubs Samson’s head, a small smile in his voice..

“But you took me away from my home, I don't belong here.”

He shakes his head again and rises. Your breath hitches when he’s close to you. His claws cradle your face as if you are made glass. It stills your breath, and your breath barely returns when he presses his cold mask against your forehead.

“You always look so lonely, mi niñita. Always caring for everyone but yourself. You are smiling on outside but I can see your heart is lonely. It wants someone to love it, but you are so afraid to let them.” 

His voice drops to a whisper.

“Maybe you can let me.”

He pulls away, and you miss his presence. 

“You may call me Reaper. Once we are more comfortable with each other, then we can share names.”

Months pass and you find yourself enjoying it. He has been very attentive to every need, usually without question. He never pushes your boundaries, not with the physical affection. It’s like he can read your mind.

But missions persist. And they exhaust him. Through the night’s silence, you hear him return. Even his footsteps sound exhausted. He gives you space, and often reminds you that he doesn’t need much sleep. But even with Samson beside you, loneliness is an all too familiar feeling.The blanket trails along as you walk to the living room. Reaper is quiet, and when you circle the couch, you find him there, sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling. He looks peaceful, entirely at ease. And it gives you courage to pursue your fantasy.  
Carefully, you climb over him, and settle yourself in the space between his body and the back of the couch. A part of you knows Reaper doesn't really need warmth, but you wrap the blanket around the both of you. You snuggle into his chest, taking a moment to be grateful he took off his ammo belt. With your head on his chest, his heartbeat and breath lulls you to sleep.

He eventually wakes, first tense at the intrusion, but he softens when he sees you curled against him, head tucked under his chin. He heart swells with affection; finally, you trust him. His mask discipates , and he presses a soft kiss on the top of your head that wakes you. Reaper remains calm when you look at him, though he expects you to flinch and shy away from the horror his mask hid. But he didn't expect you touch his face.

“You're very handsome"

Reaper couldn't help but lean into your touch and purrs. He smiles as he rubs his face into your palm, his beard tickles you and you giggle. 

“And you're so beautiful, cariño”

He kisses your forehead, then your eyes. You relax into the affection, letting him kiss you until he nuzzle into your neck, and you squeak.

“Are you going to tell me your name?”

As you try to stop him from kissing your neck, he pauses, and looks at you with a crimson gaze that should frightened you. He thinks for a moment;

“My name is Gabriel Reyes.”

It takes a while to change to such a human name. But Gabriel still has to go on missions, long ones. You miss his company and the talks you share, though they were not the most common. You curl around a pillow, and can’t keep your mind from wandering to how he holds you close and whispers sweet words to you, and you are waiting, praying, for a surprise from him.

Then you jolt from the door opening loudly. You can hear Gabriel groaning in pain. As fast as you can, you run through the halls and you see him on the floor, groaning and hissing in pain. His form seems unstable, the mist spreads around like a pool.The sounds he makes hurt your heart. Against every instinct, you move toward him.

Gabriel doesn’t notice you, too busy trying to control his form.

“Gabriel!”

You rush to him, fears thrown to the wind, and you try to hold him but he seems to fade through your fingers.

“You should get away from me, mi amor, I could hurt you like this"

His voice is everywhere around you. You feel his touch. Goosebumps raise; his light touches are like fingertips caressing your skin.

“I trust you, you won’t hurt me, you're so kind, you’re the only person that has showed me love and I love you because of that” 

Slowly, the mist form Gabriel faces you. His golden eyes turn to red. It should frighten you, but now they delight you, like seeing home in another’s gaze.

“But I'm a monster, cariño, I stole you from your home” He pauses, face twisted in confusion “and now you love me. That’...”

He’s cut off by your forceful kiss. He moans against your lips, but doesn’t move further. He wants you to set the pace, but you don't know what to do. 

He has a gentle hold on the side of your face, and you sigh into the kiss. Your arms wrap around his shoulders to bring him closer, but he pulls away from your lips.

His pride swells at seeing you so breathless with such a simple kiss. He smirks when he notices your blouse; one he gave you and his favourite. It’s neckline is low, the colour complements your skin, and he leans forward to press a kiss to your exposed skin.

“I wanted to give you jewellery to show everyone that you are mine, but I think I'll surprise you with something of my own making"

His hands started caresses your body, and slowly, he takes off your clothes.

With kisses and little nips to your neck, he gently grabs your hair to hold you still. A bite makes you jerk from the pain, but he soothes it with a lick and kiss. He continues, following a choker’s path until it forms a necklace.

“I think this look much better on you than any jewellery.”

You face is red, and your breath comes too fast for your liking, but you kiss him, and nip at his lips. He smirks into the kiss, making sure to nip you back. You gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue against yours.

Oh, that’s a tongue you think, it feels different. Gabriel pulls back from the kiss, and his tongue flicks out like a snake. He chuckles at your expression.

“I can shift to many forms”

He carries you to your shared bedroom, and lays you down on the bed, pausing to admire your nude form.  
You are shy under his gaze, and try to cover yourself with your hands.

“No, I want to see you,cariño”

He pries your hands away with such a tender gaze that your heart flutters.

“Much better” he murmurs.

He bends down to place soft kisses across your sternum then down to your stomach. You can't help but shiver at the way his facial hair tickles you. He notices and smirks against your skin as his hands start to explore. He admires your soft skin against his rough hands.

“Please, I want to touch you, Gabe”

His hands stop. His expression turns apprehensive. But before he could change his mind, you pull him to a kiss. Impatiently you pull at his intricate armour, but with no success in removing it.

He quietly chuckles at your frustration and his clothes melt away, leaving him naked before you.

“Better now, amour?”

You nod your answer, and carefully trace his scars. You notice him tremble under your touch.

“Am I hurting you, Gabriel?”

He leans against you, his lips touch at your pulse point and you reward him with a shiver.

“No, cariño, I just forgot how good it feels to be touched by someone you love”

His palm cups your chin, and brings you to a kiss that snatches your breath away. He hugs you close, chest to chest, and you whimper into the kiss. He groans at how soft you are against his firm body.

He pulls you to the middle of the bed. His strong hands spread your legs wide, but you flush and try to close them.

“Not there, please”

He kisses your inner thigh, and his facial hair tickles your sensitive skin.

“Then where, cariño?” 

He places a kiss at your navel.

“Here then?” 

He kisses your stomach and you shake your head. With care, you hold his face, pull it gently to lead him, and kiss his lips. He cups the back of your head to control the kiss while his other hand kneads your breast. The rough pad of his thumb rubs your stiff nipple, making you jolt from the sensation.

He whispers praises and sweet words to you as he keeps you busy with his lips. His other hand drops between your legs, and he slips two fingers in with ease, until they’re sheathed to the knuckle. The lewd, wet sounds make you even more aroused. You squeak when his thumb strokes that small bundle of nerves. His two fingers curl in a “come hither” motion, and the pleasure seeps through you. You wiggle in his hold, your legs clamp around his hand.

“That’s it, good girl”

Your moans and whimpers seems to encourage his touches. You can see the lust in his eyes. You feel a foreign tightness around your gut, and it makes your legs tremble. 

“Think you can take another?”

Your browns knit in confusion, then you gasp in surprise when you feel another digit slip inside. You feel stretched to your limit, you feel almost used, and it makes you more wet. 

“Too much?”

You shake your head, but yelp when you feel him spread his fingers, as if to scissor you open. He continues his praise, and kisses the side of your head. You feel that tightness move to your stomach, your legs tremble. 

“I feel..”

You don't know how to say it, you had felt it before but never so intense. 

Gabriel takes his hand away. You whine, and try to clamp down on his hand to make him stay there. You can’t find your voice to beg him.

“Shh, amorecita. Be patient, I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

You reluctantly release his hand, and he gives a soft tap on your inner thigh. With both hands, he grips your thighs and pushes them wider to see how wet you are for him. 

He stares with admiration and lust, delighted at how wet he makes you. There’s something else there; Pride. Pride that he is the only one that will see you like this, and the only one that makes you so eager.

He lowers himself to your wet heat, licking at your outer lips and making you squeak in surprise. He chuckles at your reaction. From here, you see how your legs hang over his broad shoulders. He places soft kisses on your thighs and navel with little nips, making sure to place some love bites to remind you of this night. He lets you wiggle and squirm, and smiles at how responsive you are. Once he feels that his teasing is enough, his arms lock around your legs and his hands hold your hips in a firm grip.

You whine as he latches onto your clit. You grab his short hair and your other hand curls into the bedsheets. He sucks and flicks with an expert tongue. You try to buck your hips, but his grip on you makes it impossible to move. You sure this how you’ll cum; right against his mouth until you're begging for his cock inside you. 

He groans against you when you tug at his hair, the vibration makes you whimper and beg him fuck you. He ignores your pleas, instead he teases your opening with just the tip of his tongue. The hand that tugs on his curls is pulled back by his tendrils to lay beside your head. 

“You look so beautiful like this.”

He looks at you with such adoration that made your heart swell with love and something akin to embarrassment. You try to turn, to hide your face to the side, but feel a gentle touch.

“Don't hide from me, I want to see everything, I want to see what I do to you.”

You moan as he slides his tongue inside your hole. 

“Oh!” you gasp.. 

Gabriel loves the noises you make. He summons more tendrils that spread across your skin, like a thousands kisses on you. You writhe in his hold and whine against them, they knead your breasts, one at a time, then together, and then they start to suck and lick. 

His tongue reaches places his fingers didn’t touch. It teases your sweet spot, and you arch your back, almost in tears at the intensity of it all. Your throat almost hoarse from the begging. That familiar tightness comes back and your legs tremble on his shoulders. 

“Please, Gabriel, no more. I can't take it, please”

Mercifully, though reluctantly so, he moves away from your cunt. His beard is glossy with your juices, and his licks up what he can. He grins and purrs like a cat that just got its milk.

“You taste so good, baby. I can’t wait to make you fall apart with nothing but my mouth.”

Your gaze drops to his lower half.

His cock is nice and thick, firm and already leaking precum on the tip. You're not sure if he’s going to fit inside you. He presses his forehead against yours, offering a small kiss as reassurance. 

“I'll go slow, amor. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will.”

Carefully, he lifts you, and sits in front of the mirror. He rearranges you on his lap so your legs lay on top of his tights. You’re spread wide for him, and a blush creeps across your face at how exposed you are. In the mirror, you see everything. With your legs spread out like this. Gabriel’s hand slides up your thigh, and spreads your lips to take in the sight of your wet cunt. Your lips are shiny with your own slick and his saliva, and you can see him stare at the mess he’s made.

“Look at that little hole” 

He whispers softly in your ear. 

“Such a pretty thing” Your little clit too” 

His index finger rubs circle on your nub, easy for him cause of how wet you are. You jerk your face away and bury it in Gabriel’s neck. But he’s not having it. He gently grabs your chin, and makes you look into the mirror. He looks back at you through it.  
“I want you to look, amor, so you can see how beautiful you are.”

Gabriel teases against your folds, and bumps against your clit. It’s met with a shameless moan. His other hand grabs his cock, and aligns it at your entrance. Slowly, he pushes in, making sure that you take him to hilt. 

You watch with bated breath as he slowly sinks into you. He is so thick, he stretches you but not uncomfortably; you mewl in pleasure. To test the waters, he thrusts. You clench around him and he groans out a line of colourful language.

“Damn, cariño, still so tight”

He slowly bucks his hips, and his hands on your waist help you bounce on his length. He whispers sweet words, everything you’ve wanted to hear, and the closeness isn’t nearly enough.You put your arm around his neck and kiss him to hide your noises. You nip at his lips and he groans. One hand creeps from your waist and holds you chin as he kisses you desperately. You roll your hips back into his thrusts, your other hand holds the one left on your waist. His pace is slow and sensual, careful even. 

“You look beautiful wearing my mark”

He kiss across your nape and buck his hips with each word.  
Each thrust of his hips brings you closer to your release. Though he denies you a few times, until you’re needy and desperate. Your walls flutter around him, and he knows you’re close.

His pace picks up, each thrust faster and deeper than the last. His hands are on your waist again, they hold you in place as he bucks harder into you. You silently keen, your mouth open, your back arched. You squeeze his around his girth, and you’re met with a growl.

“No one but me can make you feel this way.”

He grab your waist tighter, you’re sure there’ll be marks by morning. He shoves himself as deep as this intimate position let him.

 

“That’s it, cum for me.” 

His cock twitches inside and that sends you over the edge. He holds your hips and grinds as deep as possible in you. There he stills, and you feel the gush of his warm of his seed leaking out of you. His digits rub your clit to prolong your orgasm, but you are too sensitive. You whine and weakly push his hand.

“You did so well, amor, so proud of you.” 

Gabriel kisses you softly. Though you feel sticky, you’re warm and content in Gabriel’s arms. Your eyes started to droop, and he moves you to your side, still pressed close against your back. You realize he is still inside you, but you’re too exhausted to care.

As you drift to sleep, he brushes back your hair and kisses the back of your head.  
You mumble something like his name.

“I love you so much. Now, rest”

You nod and pull Gabriel’s hand to rest on your chest, right over your heart. Gabriel pulls you close, and pulls a blanket over both of you. And with that, you drift off to slumber together. 

When you wake in the morning, you wonder briefly if it was a dream, But Gabriel’s arm still wraps around your waist protectively, and his chest is still to your back. Not only that, but his cock is still inside you, and your cheeks flush pink.

Samson jumps onto the bed, and looks at you as if to question this situation. 

“Morning, princess”

Gabriel’s deep rumble meets your cheeks as he presses a kiss there. To Samson’s delight, Gabriel reaches for him too, and offers him a small scratch.  
You turn to kiss him on the lips, and the sweetness in that kiss makes your heart flutter. 

When that kiss breaks, he cuddles closer. Somehow, your heart rate increases, and your stomach flutters with only one sentence;

“Hope you don't mind me being greedy with you.”


End file.
